


Physical Therapy

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This new client of his stricks a chord with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- 3 drabbles written as a reward for [simplyn2deep](/users/simplyn2deep) for completing **1-million-words** ' weekend challenge.  
> \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

He has a lot of clients, ranging from stay-at-home housewives with nothing to do in the afternoons to body-obsessed twenty-somethings wanting to look good at the clubs. It really isn't what he originally had in mind when he got his second degree and personal trainer certificate.

However, this new client of his, divorced cop recovering from a shooting trying his best to come out from being stuck behind a desk, stricks a chord with him.

"My daughter lives here now. How am I supposed to protect Hawaii if I'm manning a desk instead of out there putting criminals in jail?"

\---

From the layback manners Danny'd never have guessed this _Steve_ , highly recommended by his doctor, is worse than a Marine drill instructor his best imagination can ever come up with. But he wants results, so he's will suck it up no matter how grueling physical therapy is.

"I got other referrals like you from Tripler and Queen's. Got lot of free time so I take some clients at the gym too."

Danny desperately wants to ask about Steve's medical discharge from the Navy but his instinct stops him.

Besides, he needs to ascertain it's merely curiosity or something entirely different.

\---

There may have been glances, but coming from a divorced cop he isn't really sure they mean what he hopes. It's taken him three months to accrue his courage. He's practically dumbstruck at the instant _yes_. Rejection has been his expectation.

He regrets it instantly, revealing it's going to be grilled steaks and best local beer on his private beach. He knows he should've sought advices. Really, he's too rusty for dates of any kind.

The way Danny's eyes light up biting into his rib-eye settles his nerves. Maybe he won't be ruining his chance.

Danny's goodnight kiss confirms it.


End file.
